


Aftermath

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Second Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Jiraiya as he meets the Ame Orphans (Yahiko, Konan and Nagato) for the first time. Oneshot.
Kudos: 1





	Aftermath

From inside the cave, I silently watch as the rain continues to pour down, drenching everything in its path.

It looks like that the whole of Amegakure is crying right now, grieving for those lost in the war, the Second Shinobi World War that is happening in the country at the moment but I'm hopeful that after the rain stops, sunshine will emerge once again, bringing with it the possibility of new life.

It will happen.

Perhaps not tomorrow or the day after that.

But _someday._

I'm sure of it.

Damn sure.

As for now, though, I'm just grateful that we managed to get a few hours of sleep and recover after having such an intense battle against Amegakure's leader, Hanzo, a man who is a legendary shinobi in his own right.

We'd gone into the battle with our colleagues, aware of Hanzo's reputation but knowing that we had to succeed.

When it came down to it, we were no match for him.

He pushed everyone to their limits.

He viciously and ruthlessly attacked our colleagues, eliminating all of them until Tsunade, Orochimaru and myself were the only survivors.

Even though we'd tried our best, we hadn't been able to defeat him or even lay a scratch on him.

I'll never ever forget that moment the three of us stood there while the corpses of our friends, our teammates lay scattered around us.

We were exhausted and we knew that we had been defeated.

In some ways, I guess we were just waiting for Hanzo to kill us.

Whether he ended it quickly or not, that was up to him.

But then much to my surprise, he didn't, instead choosing to dub us the "Sannin" as some kind of "reward" for not being the ones to fall to him in battle.

I'm not sure how my teammates are feeling about it but personally, I'm just grateful that I'm still alive.

I really am.

Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted as I look away to see three figures entering the cave, all of them wearing some very unusual helmets.

I get to my feet, instantly alert while drawing a shuriken.

I don't need to know that Tsuande and Orochimaru are reacting the same way.

Who are these people?

Are they strangers?

Civilians?

Or enemy-nin Hanzo set after us?

The three then pause before removing their helmets all at the same time.

I then look at them, stunned.

They're not adults.

In fact, they're children.

Impossibly small children who managed to track us here to this cave.

It's a group or trio of two boys and a girl.

Just like my team.

One of the boys has short spiky orange hair and brown eyes.

His companion, another young boy has straight red hair covering his eyes and the last member of their group, the girl has short straight blue hair and amber eyes.

"Who are you?", Tsuande asks, her voice sharp.

"We're the Ame Orphans", the orange-haired boy replies. "I'm Yahiko".

He then gestures to his friend, the red-haired boy. "That's Nagato".

He then points at the blue-haired girl. "And she's Konan".

"Why are you three kids here?", I then ask. "Aren't your parents worried about you?".

"Our parents are dead", Yahiko states.

Tsuane, Orochimaru and I are left stunned at that revelation.

Three children who have lost _everything_ in this war that we've been participating in.

For the first time, I feel guilt over the blood I've spilled and the lives I've taken.

"Do you have any food?", Yahiko wonders.

"Yeah", I reply. "I've got some food for you three".

They all look extremely relieved.

For the first time since this war began, I find myself managing a smile.

***

A while later, with the food having been eaten, the group which has now expanded to six is busy resting.

"You're all very young", Orochimaru says. "But why did you really come here?".

"We came here to ask you, the Legendary Sannin to teach us ninjutsu", Yahiko replies.

Konan and Nagato both silently nod in agreement.

"But you're just kids!", Tsuande replies after an eternally long silence has passed. "You... You're far too young to consider becoming ninja".

"We don't have a choice", Yahiko says, his voice full of determination. "We lost everything we had.. Our homes, our parents, our families because of Hanzo and his men. If we learn ninjutsu, we can defend ourselves and eventually, make this country a much better place to live".

"That's a good reason", I say, silently agreeing.

"Jiraiya!", Tsuande hisses, outraged.

"Will you please excuse us for a moment, kids?", I state. "The three adults need to have a talk".

As the three sit there, silent, Tsuande, Orochimaru and I head over to a small corner of the cave to make sure that they can't hear us.

"Jiraiya, what the Hell are you thinking?", Tsuande demands. "Looking after three children in this place? We can barely afford to fend for ourselves and if we bring them with us, things are going to get a lot more complicated than they already are".

"I agree with Tsuande", Orochimaru says. "Having them with us all the time would cause a strain on ourselves and our supplies. If anything, we should kill them to not only ease their suffering but to make sure that they don't have to live through any other horrors".

"Orochimaru, how can you think of such a thing?", I whisper, feeling outrage and anger towards my colleague. "They're just children! They need an adult to look after them".

"True but I still believe if they died, it would be a much better option than keeping them alive", Orochimaru replies.

"We can't kill them and we're not bringing them with us back to Konoha so what can we do?", Tsunade wonders.

"I'll stay here and look after them", I announce.

They both look at me, completely shocked.

"Are you crazy?", Tsuande says.

"She's right. They're just kids and you're not exactly qualified for the job", Orochimaru replies.

"I know but I feel like I should do it", I reply. "I mean, we're partially the reason why their country is such an awful state at the moment and it's the least I can do for them".

"What about us?", Tsuande asks.

"Well, seeing as the war's over, you two should head back to Konoha", I state.

"What about you?", Orochimaru wonders.

"I'll stay here to look after the three kids for a while", I say.

For a while, there's nothing but silence as Tsuande and Orochimaru take in what I've just said.

Then, as if we're thinking with one mind, we all rise to our feet.

"We're going straight back to Konoha now" Tsuande announces.

"The two of you?", I say, dumbstruck.

"Well, Hiruzen-sensei and the Konoha Council are probably expecting a report from us concerning our activities during the war so we need to get going", Orochimaru replies.

"OK", I acknowledge. "Well, we'd better get to it, then, shouldn't we?".

They both silently nod in agreement.

***

Nearly, fifteen minutes later, after our "conference", Tsuande and Orochimaru have packed up their belongings and are preparing to head back to Konoha, a journey that I know will be grueling and probably take them three days or maybe even longer to accomplish.

"Good luck, Jirayia", Orochimaru says, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Orochimaru", I reply. "Safe travels".

He nods back.

I then look at Tsuande.

"Will you be OK?", she wonders, slightly concerned.

"I will", I state. "I'm not giving up and quitting so easily on this. I'll do my best to look after them".

She manages a small, brief smile before she too nods as well.

"Pass my regards on to Hiruzen-sensei and tell him I'll buy him a drink the next time I see him", I say.

"I'll do that", Tsuande promises.

Then, after one final glance at each other followed by exchanges of goodbyes from me again including the three kids, Tsuande and Orochimaru are gone, racing through the area at an incredibly fast pace while being on the alert for any enemy ninja.

As I watch my former teammates race off, I feel a lump in my throat and I blink the tears away.

I can't cry.

Not now.

Not when I've got other things to take care of.

I look down at the three children who stare back at me, all looking curious.

"Jirayia-sensei", Yahiko states. "What happens next?".

"Well, the first thing we're gonna do is find a new place to live", I reply. "Because we can't live in a cave like this forever. Right?.

The three silently nod.

And as we begin preparations to move on and find a new home, I find myself smiling for the first time in months because I've got a new responsibility to deal but I also know deep down and with a tinge of regret that it won't be long before I'm back in Konoha once again.

Tsuande...

Orochimaru..

Hiruzen-sensei...

Just wait for me.

I'll return to the village someday.

I promise.

**Fin**


End file.
